Kyuu-Gatsu
by Ame wo Tsureyuku
Summary: { Do you remember? The 21st of September? } How does a boy end up a crossdressing hostess in a hostess club? - Umm... Not many warnings? LOL. Heavily OHSHC inspired... More like it's basically the same plot, but reversing the reverse harem. -


A new fanfic out... I'm trying to keep de-stressed by writing many fanfics at once, so a lot of them will be updated when I get inspiration. Sorry for being so irregular. But! I really feel this one! Read and enjoy!

* * *

_Do you remember?_  
_The 21st of September?_  
_Love was changing the minds of pretenders,_  
_While chasing the clouds away._

A new school usually brought new changes, but for one student… It brought a whole lot of debt. Usually, one would be able to afford a school uniform. For downtrodden genius Kagamine Len… This meant he wore his own clothing.

Sure, a full-ride scholarship to the prestigious Yamaha Academy, a private school that ran from kindergarten up until senior year where the unofficial motto is **"Lineage comes first, wealth is a close second."** But it wasn't all so easily wrapped up in a nice little package.

The entrance exams for Yamaha had been extremely difficult… And yet, on his first day, Len seemed to be completely infamous already. Thick, black framed glasses, scruffy, shoulder length blond hair, large baby blues, and chubby cheeks all placed on a short stature defined the honors student first year.

Many of the girls already were coming up to him, wrapping their arms around his and asking if they wanted to eat lunch with **_'such a cute and smart girl as Len'_**. Len could only politely refuse, mainly confused moreso than anything. It only came until study hours that he huffed, automatically ignoring the library. Er, libraries.

"This place has four libraries… And not _one_ of them is quiet." Grumbling, he noticed a closed up music room. No music came from it, so he pushed open the door. Inside… Was a sight he'd have never imagined.

Six girls in the champagne colored dresses sat (well, one sans dress), all of their uniforms customised, it seemed, to fit their personalities. The pink haired girl, standing up, was scrawling on a clipboard, her uniform immaculate and straight. The tealette, with her long hair pulled into twintails, was in a shortened skirt and sleeveless vest, wearing a white shirt underneath the top of the dress.

A blonde girl wore random splatters of yellow all over her uniform (upon later inspection it would prove to be intentionally random splatters of fabric paint). The green haired girl was devouring a slice of cake, uniform laced with light green ribbons. The fifth girl, wearing an extremely short skirt and a tank top instead off the actual uniform, her pink tinted silver locks in a braid over one shoulder. The final girl, another blonde, had her hair pulled to the side in one ponytail, uniform endowed with pale yellow jewelry.

The blonde girl jumped up, going to the other blonde. The tealette giggled, standing up.

"Welcome to Yamaha Academy's Hostess Club!"

Len's eye twitched slightly as he stared, completely confused. _'Hostess... Club?'_

"Hey, aren't you -" The blonde with paint splatters started.

"The commoner transfer student -" The other blonde continued.

"Ka~ga~mi~ne~ Le~n?" The blondes finished, blinking.

"Aa... Yes..." The boy replied, backing up slightly, not noticing the extremely pricey vase behind him.

"Luka! Run a quick check!" The tealette laughed, sticking up a finger - Len noticed her hands were gloved.

"Transfer student Kagamine Len. She's a first year, and has perfect marks on every single entrance exam. Her family background is basic and wholesome in lineage, but otherwise, she's poor. So, in short… She's boring."

Len's eye twitched again. _'Oh, mom, help me! I'm stuck in a music room with a bunch of girls who call themselves a Hostess Club!'_

"Woooooooow. She's real boring!" The blonde with paint splatters over her uniform huffed lightly, returning to her seat. Picking up her pencil and notepad that Len only just noticed, she began to sketch again, bow and clips keeping the hair from her eyes. The blond boy simply coughed lightly.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I need to go." Backing up ever so slightly when the tealette girl stood up, he only then noticed the vase… When his back hit it.

As if in slow-motion, he attempted to catch it, but ultimately failed… Shattering the vase into thousands of tiny, soul crushing pieces. The blond could only stare behind his glasses, feeling horrible.

"E-Ehh…"

The tealette gasped, recoiling in false-horror like the drama queen she was. Luka only blinked, watching the boy with cold, yet oddly calm and warm aquamarine eyes. The blonde twins were running around Len in circles now, laughing and teasing him relentlessly. The green girl seemed unperturbed, continuing to eat her cake. The girl that wasn't in a uniform grabbed a broom and dustpan, handing it to Len.

Len, knowing what she meant, began to sweep, feeling completely guilty. After a moment, the pinkette spoke up.

"That vase was worth eight million yen."

Len seemed to freeze, and, if this was your typical comedy anime, probably would be black and white. "E-Eight m-million…?"

"Eight million yen."

The blonde twins were poking his scruffy blond head, laughing and teasing him. "Eight million yeee~n! Eight million yeee~n!" The blond boy stood after cleaning it up.

"I-I do-don't have that money… U-Uuu… I-I can pay you back some now?" He went to pull out his wallet, thinking,_ 'I won't have much for grocery money this week… But if something of a down payment is enough, dad and I can be alright for a week!'_

"No. We don't need your cash. We have… A better way of making a clumsy girl like you repay us!" The tealette grinned.

"A-Aa?"

"Ladies, from now on, you're looking at the Errand Kitten of the Hostess Club!"

**_'E-Errand Kitten!?'_**

* * *

Well... Len's now an errand kitten. Read and review, please!


End file.
